


Champagne & Fireworks

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [50]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary is a little shit, Disaster Gays, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fireworks, Fluff, Humour, International Relations, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Politician Alec, Pre-Slash, President Maryse, Prince Magnus Bane, Red White & Royal Blue Fusion, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Clary cackled, appearing besides them as though she had been summoned there by their shock. “I told you I had a surprise for you, didn’t I?”A surprise. Right, that was one way to put it. Because standing in front of them, dazzling smile in place and skin as beautifully – annoyingly – golden as ever, was His Royal Highness Prince Magnus of Great Britain. Or as Alec preferred to call him, the Royal Pain in his-“Alexander!”Or: First Son Alec & Prince Magnus have been rivals ever since they met, but it seems they can surpass every old scandal with a new disaster.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Champagne & Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Alec hated social events, especially ones he was forced to attend just because his mother was the President of the United States.

He adored his mother, he really did, and he would always be proud of her for achieving everything she had even when everyone had told her she would never amount to anything. He admired her and wanted to be like her someday, but that in no way meant he wanted to party with a host of strangers when it struck her fancy. Well in this case, he supposed it was more Clary’s fault than anything, but he wouldn’t have been pressured to attend if not for his mother’s job.

“Way to ruin the fourth of July for me,” Alec grumbled, sipping at his champagne as he watched his mother converse with a group of international leaders. Next to him, Clary snorted ungracefully. “Oh shut it, _hermanita_ , we both know this is all your doing. Tell me, are you happy with what you’ve achieved? An utterly dull party with no fireworks, no burgers, and certainly no celebrating.”

“It’s not that bad,” the redhead rolled her eyes, though Alec had seen her glance distastefully at the world governors who had taken one look at her and dismissed her as unimportant. “I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to mingle and connect with people, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Alec huffed. “That’s what state dinners are for, Clary, or weddings and world events. The fourth of July is _our_ holiday, we shouldn’t be celebrating it with a bunch of people who don’t belong in our country. Even Simon decided to skip this one out, which is saying a lot.”

“Si is just running late,” Clary explained, plastering a bright smile onto her face as a gaggle of Australian girls walked in front of them, laughing loudly and shooting seductive looks in Alec’s direction. “Besides, I have a surprise planned for you, one that’s bound to make your evening a lot more exciting. You’re going to love it!”

For some reason, Alec doubted that. If there was one thing he knew about his step-sister, it was that trusting her was never a good idea. He loved her to pieces, just as much as he loved Isabelle and Jace, and she had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, but she liked to put together insane plans and Alec had learned to stay away from them long ago.

Before he could ask her more about this lovely surprise, their better – or worse, depending on who you asked – third waltzed into the room, almost toppling someone over in his hurry to get to them. Alec bit his lip to stop himself from smirking as Simon apologised profusely, looking as uncomfortable as ever.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance,” Clary teased as he reached them, completely ignoring their best friend’s glare. One day, Simon would understand that he really wasn’t threatening enough to intimidate anyone into submission. “Oh come on, Si, I already have one snappy friend to deal with, don’t make it two! Tonight is supposed to be all about celebration, freedom, and youth! So stop frowning and get out on the dance floor or something.”

Simon and Alec exchanged an amused glance, letting their gazes dart to the ‘dance floor’ before flicking back to Clary, who was pouting at them with her arms crossed. Clearly, she had understood her mistake.

“Okay, so maybe it’s not much, and maybe I shouldn’t have talked to your mom about inviting people from outside the States, but the evening has only just started, I’m sure things will get better as we go,” she insisted. “At least stay here until my surprise arrives. It would be a pity for you to miss it.”

“Or maybe I should just leave right now, before this night turns into an even bigger disaster,” Alec suggested, trying to catch his mother’s eye from across the room. She was busy talking to one of the French ministers but, if he was quick enough, he might manage to catch her before she moved onto her next target. He could excuse himself, tell her he wasn’t feeling up to a celebration, and discreetly slink out of the room.

Perfect plan.

“Oh no you don’t,” Simon snickered, looping his arm through Alec’s and dragging him towards the refreshment table. “If I have to suffer through this downgraded version of a fourth of July celebration, then so do you. And Clary’s right: the last thing we want is for you to miss out on your surprise. I’m sure she has something epic planned out and I, for one, want to see your reaction. I wonder if it’s a cake; I mean, after that time at the royal wedding, a cake would truly be the icing on the… Well, you get what I’m saying. Or, _oh_ , do you think she got us strippers?! That would certainly spice things up a little bit, although I’m not sure I can handle that any women in the same room at once. Or maybe-”

“Maybe it’s a promise to never have to listen to your ramblings ever again,” Alec snarked, smirking at Simon’s mock-offended gasp. Part of him missed the time when his friend had actually been afraid of getting on Alec’s nerves, but he had to admit that having someone whom he could banter with like this was nice too.

“You couldn’t live without them and you know it,” Simon grinned brightly. “They add joy to your life, make you smile, and I think – one time – they even made you _laugh_. So really, no getting rid of my rambles.”

Alec rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer but, before he could say anything, his gaze strayed to the room’s entrance, through which a late guest was arriving. But not just any guest, of course not, because Fate – and possibly one woman by the name of Clary Fray – hated him and wanted to make his life a living hell. Simon must have realised Alec had spaced out, because he whirled around and gaped at the man who had just entered the room.

“Oh no, tell me she didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did,” Clary cackled, appearing besides them as though she had been summoned there by their shock. “I told you I had a surprise for you, didn’t I?”

A surprise. Right, that was one way to put it. Because standing in front of them, dazzling smile in place and skin as beautifully – _annoyingly_ – golden as ever, was His Royal Highness Prince Magnus of Great Britain. Or as Alec preferred to call him, the Royal Pain in his-

“Alexander!”

He grit his teeth and forced another fake smile onto his face, trying to act as though the other man’s mere presence wasn’t grating on his nerves. Unfortunately, he knew he wasn’t half as good an actor as Magnus was, since the prince always managed to look genuinely pleased to see Alec, even though their mutual animosity was no secret to anyone.

“Magnus, I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight,” he said, extending his hand out to the older man politely and clenching his jaw harder when Magnus pointedly ignored it and went in to hug Clary instead. “Well, glad to see you haven’t learned any manners since the last time I saw you.”

“We both know I’m not the one who has an issue with manners, darling,” Magnus smirked, capturing Alec’s hand before he could pull it away and pressing a light kiss to the back of it.

As always when the man decided to act like the dashing prince he thought he was, Alec found himself dumbstruck, a blush rising on his cheeks. The thing about Magnus was that he was frustratingly self-assured, ridiculously handsome, and determinedly charming all at once, and it made Alec _furious_. Not because he was jealous, but because he knew it was all a lie.

The public might have been fooled by the parlour tricks and the smiles and the overall positivity, but Alec had been there when Magnus had snapped at him, treated him like he was nothing but dirt underneath his shoe, and acted like he couldn’t care less about some poor American fool. So whilst everyone else might be content in putting the prince on a pedestal, Alec wasn’t about to fall for his tricks, no matter how fast his heart pounded in his chest when Magnus was around.

“I can’t believe you invited British royalty to an event celebrating our independence from their very country,” Alec hissed in between his teeth, his eyes narrowing in Clary’s direction. His sister didn’t even flinch; in fact, her grin only got wider at Alec’s words. Alright then, if that was how it was going to be. “I hope you’re ready for my revenge, Fairchild-Garroway, because it’s going to be brutal.”

“Oh please, Lightwood-Trueblood,” Clary snorted quietly, nudging him in the ribs playfully. “As if anything could ever top this.”

And really, she had a point. If there was one thing – or in this case, one person – that got on Alec’s nerves, it was Magnus freaking Bane, bane of his existence for the past four years. No wonder she had been so convinced the evening would turn entertaining; if there was one thing everyone knew about Alec and Magnus, it was that they couldn’t spend a single night without bickering and almost causing an international catastrophe.

Putting them together in the same room was like _asking_ for trouble and, if the look on his mother’s face was anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one to be aware of it. All he could do was try to keep things as civil as possible, although he had to admit he didn’t have the best impulse-control when it came to Magnus. Something about the man made Alec’s blood boil, and he sometimes just couldn’t help himself.

“…xander?”

Alec’s gaze snapped back to Magnus, who was staring at him questioningly. Obviously, Alec had missed a part of the conversation whilst he was stuck in his mind, not that he cared overly so. If the man had really wanted to talk to him, he could have made sure that Alec was still listening.

“I was asking if you would mind getting me a drink?” Magnus repeated, his accent as smooth as ever. Alec hated him even more for it.

(At least, that’s what he told himself.)

“What, too good to do it yourself?” Alec sniped, raising an eyebrow in the prince’s direction. “You do realise the table is less than three feet away, right? I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t kill you to pour yourself a glass of whatever pretentious alcohol you prefer.”

“See,” Magnus threw his hands up and shook his head exasperatedly at Clary. “ _Manners_.”

“Oh, for fuck-” Alec growled, turning away from the grinning trio and stomping back to the drinks’ table. He grabbed a flute of champagne, smiled brittlely at the bartender, and glared at the back of Magnus’ head before joining his friends – and the prince, who was anything but his friend – again.

“So you _do_ know how to be polite every once in a while,” Magnus teased him, a smirk curling at his lips. “A prince could get used to such wonderful treatment, darling. Although I do wish you had gotten me something a little more adventurous than champagne. Your tastes may be bland, but mine are definitely not.”

He looked so smug, and his teeth were as perfectly pearly as always when he grinned, and he truly seemed to think Alec would appreciate his teasing, and Alec couldn’t take it anymore. Clary and Simon might have liked acting like Magnus was their best friend, but Alec would rather be as far away from the prince as possible.

So he continued staring straight at Magnus, a smile on his lips, even as he gulped down the flute he had just picked up faster than he probably should have. Magnus’ lips parted surprisingly even as he licked his lips almost hungrily, and Alec could _feel_ the tension sparking between them. This, he was familiar with.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, widening his eyes innocently. “I was just so parched, and the champagne was so tempting… But I’m sure it’s fine by you, since your tastes aren’t as bland as mine are. This way, you can go get something more suitable to a man of your ranking and elegance. I wouldn’t want to offend your taste buds with something as mundane as _champagne_.”

This time, when Magnus smiled, there was a distinctive sharpness to it, and Alec felt excitement bubbling inside of him. He hated the prince, he really did, but there was something utterly exhilarating about always knowing how he would react. Magnus was generally polite for the first few minutes of their encounters, and then he would snap and do something that made everyone else gasp but only made Alec cheer inwardly.

“You know, I really thought we could try to be civil for one evening, but it seems you’re just incapable of treating me with anything other than disdain,” Magnus scoffed. Because of course it was always _Alec’s_ fault when it came to their fights. “Heaven forbid we actually enjoy a party together without arguing about something ridiculous. And heaven forbid you admit that you don’t hate me as much as you like to pretend you do. I don’t know if this is all a ploy for attention from the media or if you truly despise me that much, but if you’re not in the mood to talk to me courteously, then please stay away.”

With that, he spun around and started walking away, which was absolutely unforgivable. How dare he act like their rivalry was nothing but a figment of Alec’s imagination? How dare he leave Alec behind without even snarking back at him or saying something mildly insulting hidden beneath layers and layers of fancy wording?

“Hey!” he called after Magnus, uncaring for the dozens of eyes that turned to stare at the pair. He knew he was making a scene, but maybe he had had slightly more to drink than he should have because he just couldn’t have cared less about the scandal that might erupt from yet another altercation between Magnus and him. “What is up with you tonight?”

“What’s up with _me_?” Magnus chuckled mirthlessly, stopping in his tracks and narrowing his eyes as he pointed an accusing finger at Alec. “I’m just trying to make the best out of a situation that you insist on ruining over and over again, but god knows I can’t say anything without you somehow turning it against me!”

“Or maybe I’m just in a foul mood because the prince of all that is high and mighty decided to drop by our fourth of July just to piss me off,” Alec hissed, stepping towards Magnus and making him back towards one of the many tables scattered across the room.

 _Good_ , Alec thought. At least this time Magnus would be the one stuck in a corner.

“And once again, Alexander Lightwood-Trueblood is the poor victim who has to deal with the vicious prince who dared come to a party to which he was invited by the event planner herself,” Magnus yelled, finally hitting the table behind him.

That should have been his signal to stop. Alec should have left things alone and walked away like the bigger person he always claimed to be. He was a reasonable human being, he really was, but Magnus… Magnus brought out the worst in him.

He took three more steps towards the prince, reaching out for him, and that’s when Magnus flinched violently, his hand accidentally tugging on the tablecloth behind him and sending all the plates tumbling onto the floor. That would have been bad enough, but then Alec caught sight of the laptop at the end of the table, the one that he knew was linked to the hundreds of fireworks currently stacked outside, and he knew they were well and truly fucked.

“Cover your ears,” he told Magnus hurriedly, raising his own hands to his ears. The prince followed his gaze to the fireworks outside and his eyes widened comically before he plugged his ears.

Just in time too because seconds later, an ear-shattering _boom_ exploded outside, dozens of colours flooding the sky as every single firework on the lawn burst to life. And as if that wasn’t enough, the explosion was loud enough to shatter every single window in the grand hall they had chosen to host the party.

Glass flew everywhere, people screamed, and Alec and Magnus could do nothing but stare at each other with horror painted all over their faces as they realised _they_ were the ones who had caused this.

The noise finally downed down, although the chatter of a thousand guests continued to ring in Alec’s ears, and Magnus opened his mouth to say something at the same time as Alec did.

“We should-”

“I think-”

“We can’t be here right now.”

They nodded at each other and started rushing towards the door but, because the universe really wanted to screw them over that night, their way was blocked by none other than Maryse Trueblood herself. Alec’s mother glared at the both of them, her jaw clenched and her arms crossed over her chest, and Alec knew there was no getting out of this.

“You two, with me,” she snapped, and neither of them even _thought_ about running away. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was that the President of the U.S. wasn’t someone you wanted to anger. “I hope you’re proud of yourselves.”

And frankly, nothing hurt Alec more than hearing the disappointment in his mother’s tone. He thrived to make her happy and proud, so doing the exact opposite of that… It made his heart clench painfully.

As they walked out of the room like two prisoners being taken to their cells, Magnus linked their pinkies together in a surprising show of support, and Alec didn’t even bother to complain. He could use all the comfort he could get, even if it came from unexpected sources.

Besides, there would be a lot of damage control to do after this entire fiasco and, since they were both involved in the events of the night, Alec had a feeling they would be forced to spend a lot more time together than either of them were used to.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be the last face I see before your mother murders me,” Magnus whispered dramatically.

And even though Alec had potentially just caused an international disaster – as well as a national one – he felt a small smile twitch at his lips as Magnus spoke.

He hated the prince, but he supposed if they ended up stuck together, it wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! Em and I have been talking about a Red, White & Royal Blue/Shadowhunters mash-up for a few days now, and I finally put it down on paper! I've obviously adapted the story to Magnus and Alec's personalities, but I hope you still enjoyed this first little scene of oblivious and disaster Alec dealing with Magnus. 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)
> 
> PS: I am not American enough to know how the fourth of July actually works, nor am I an expert in fireworks, so please let any mistakes slide x)


End file.
